Royals Affair
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Seeing princess Nami depressed and in despair after she heard she has to marry a prince she doesn't love, slave Luffy couldn't help but feel like he had to support her. Everything turns upside down after the support turns into a forbidden love between a highness and a slave.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece.**

* * *

The royal kingdom of One-Piecae has never been this busy and crowded. Every citizen was preparing food, decorations, stands and clothing. Music could be heard from everywhere and laughter too. The kingdom hasn't been this busy in years. Every cobblestone road, every stonewall and every house got cleaned. The plaza before the castles entrance got decorated with every kind of flower available.

Inside the castle, people were running around too. Cleaning every spot, decorating and taking care for everyone's clothes. It was a chaos. Through the chaos of running people, a certain person walked around too, looking for her father – the king. Even though she told it a thousand times to her father, she didn't want to get married to a prince she hardly knew. All the servants were busy and didn't even notice her.

The chaos was inside, but not outside the garden. Two people were smart enough to not get inside. They didn't have any orders, because no one spend any time on noticing those two. Which wasn't rare, because they were the lowest of the lowest inside the whole castle.

The slaves.

The differences between the slaves and the servants, is the servants do have family. They have children, a spouse, a house and pets. They get paid for their chores. The slaves had no one. They were bought in the orphanage. The garden shed was their small bedroom and they didn't get much food. They didn't get paid and they had the hardest chores. They were not allowed to talk with the royals and only the boss of the servants was allowed to talk with them. They didn't complain though. They rather wanted this than rot away in the small orphanage. The king and queen were nice too. The boss of the servants… Not that much. They didn't know anything about the princess because they weren't allowed to get close to her.

One slave was cuddling with the horses in the stable, while the other was relaxing in the hay. They heard a crash and a lot of yelling coming from the kitchen. A servant probably dropped a few plates and someone else got mad. They already could guess who did get mad. While hugging the horse, the slave looked around.

"What's going on?" The black haired slave asked, petting the brown horse's nose.

The green haired slave opened one eye, shrugging his shoulders. "I dunno…"

The black haired, scarred slave giggled, already forgetting the topic as the horse began biting his gray shirt. The slaves had quite ugly outfits. A gray cheap shirt and pants with sandals as footwear. The servants are wearing beautiful maids and butler costumes. The royal clothes always were ridiculously beautiful with golden buttons and the most expensive silk fabric and laces.

The boss was indeed yelling at the servant, who was begging for forgiveness. The princess looked around, getting more irritated with the minute. Not only because of the chaos and the noise, but also because she still couldn't find her father and mother. Were they at a meeting she didn't know off?

"Princess!" The beauty turned around, looking at her own personal servant "You should stay in your room before something happens." Her servant grabbed her by her wrist, and the princess just accepted to walk with her with a sigh. They reached her room and the servant closed the door behind her. "Princess, I don't wa-"

"Robin!" The princess turned around with a slight mad pout, looking at her servant named Robin. "I have told you many times to call me Nami!"

Robin smiled gently. The same smile she was known for. "My apologies." Nami pouted but still nodded, accepting her apology. The princess walked to her mirror and she sat down in front of it. The room of Nami was large. Her bed was big and fluffy enough to place four people into it. A huge closet was placed against the wall, containing all her clothes. Her room didn't have any corners, since it was only round. After checking her hair in the mirror, Nami stood up. She opened the french doors leading to the big balcony. She looked over the railing, seeing everyone preparing for tomorrow.

Walking back inside with a pout and falling into her bed, Robin could deduct something was wrong with her princess. She, of course, already knew what it was.

"I wish I could help you." Robin said with a smile filled with pity. Nami looked at her with one eye from in between her blankets. The princess appreciated her servants feelings, but they indeed haven't helped her. Nami turned on her back, looking at her ceiling.

"Why, even when I have told my father a thousand times, do I have to get married to a guy I don't even know…" Nami muttered softly. Her hand reached to the pillow next to her, as it was inviting her to scream into it.

"I am sorry, Nami-sama… It is a royal law to marry one of the richess. And unfortunately… That's a prince." Robin explained, sitting on her highnesses bed. She played with her beautiful orange hair while she sighed.

"I don't want to get married!" Nami now said, louder than she planned "I want to marry with the man I love. Not with some guy who suddenly comes by tomorrow and who I have never met!"

"Maybe it will be love on first sight." Robin said softly, hoping to ease her.

"Or maybe it will be a creep!"

"Hmm…" hummed the green haired slave. The princess didn't realize it, but her balcony doors were still open and the conversation was quite easy to follow. Both looked towards the balcony as they slowly began to understand what the problem was.

"A prince is coming to visit tomorrow." The slaves looked up, looking at the chef of the castle's kitchen. He came outside to smoke again and to secretly give food, as he walked into the stable with a plate.

Ever since the previous chef quit, the new chef got his job very fast. The slaves were very happy with that, because the new chef befriended them quickly and he gave them food. They often talked with each other because the chef smoked a lot.

"Here. I brought something again." the chef handed them the plate and the slaves automatically drooled.

"Thank you, Sanji! You're the best!" The black haired slave said with a grin, eating the food together with the other slave. Sanji took a drag and looked towards the balcony. The blonde was busy with the preparations of the food for the prince, but he still wanted to take a break.

The kitchen was a chaos and the servants sometimes needed to clear their heads by taking a break, which Sanji did. After hearing two big burps, Sanji turned around to look at the duo. They seemed content with what they just ate.

"Don't you two have orders?" Sanji suddenly asked, dropping his cigarette on the ground and standing on it. "Luffy, I thought you needed to prepare the guestroom?"

The black haired slave looked at Sanji and nodded "I do. But I have to do it at night because I am not allowed to see the royals." Luffy answered.

Sanji nodded. He had already forgotten. It was such a stupid law, but it still happened. Only because the rich weren't allowed to see the poor. Also because the servant boss didn't quite trust the slaves. What if one of the slaves threatened a royal, or what if a slave hurt a royal? The biggest reason the slaves were here, was because they were utterly strong. No one could move a 6 meter long, hardwood table without making a sound. Or reorganize a whole room without dropping something. Maybe Sanji could, he was strong too, but he used his hands for other business.

"What about you, Zoro?" Sanji asked, as he was lightening another cigarette.

"I have to cut wood tonight." the green haired slave answered matter-of-factly, as he was burying his pinky finger in his ear. "I think I will be done in 10 minutes."

Sanji hummed and the trio now looked up, hearing more angry yelling from the princess.

"She's at it again. She sounds like a witch. A spoiled witch." Zoro muttered with half lidded eyes.

"Don't you dare call Princess Nami-swama like that again." Sanji said, taking a drag.

While Sanji and Zoro were giving each other weird name's, Luffy kept watching towards the balcony. He didn't get the situation, but he did understand she didn't like it at all. Why did her parents make her get married even if she didn't want to? And what was bad about marrying? It sounded like food.

"What is 'marry'?" The black haired slave asked, still staring towards the balcony. His eyes now landed on the chef and slave, who stopped fighting after his question.

"Euhm..." Sanji began. He didn't blame Luffy. If you're someone who didn't have any school, classes or common knowledge, it's normal to not know many stuff. But granted, Luffy is a special kind of stupid. The _'I'm living under a rock'_ kind of stupid. "Marrying, in case of the princess, she'll have to be together with a man the rest of her live. The prince coming tomorrow will most likely be her husband. They are expected to have children and to reign over One-Piecae." Sanji explained, clicking his tongue to still show his annoyance.

Luffy pouted a bit. That didn't sound like fun... Having to stay with a guy she just met. He got why she was annoyed. Why would people marry anyway...? Staying with someone for the rest of your life. Luffy wanted to stay with everyone for the rest of his life, not just someone.

"I gotta go back to the kitchen." Sanji said, standing on another cigarette. "I'll see when I can bring you another plate with food."

Luffy and Zoro looked at him as he walked away. Now they only have to wait for a few hours until they could do their chorus.

"Robin, could you leave me alone?" Nami whispered softly. Her personal servant smiled and nodded.

"I will." Robin answered. The weight that went off of her bed indicated she indeed walked away. Robin closed the door behind her and Nami peeked in between her blankets again.

Robin actually also was a slave. She didn't have any family left and she was also picked from the same orphanage as Luffy and Zoro. Robin didn't have much contact with those two, but she always had time for a little chat when they coincidentally saw each other.

The boss servant only thought Robin was one of the most trustful of the slaves, and Nami befriended her quickly even though they weren't allowed to see each other. So the boss made Robin Nami's personal servant. They were like sisters to each other and Robin always tried to support her. But this case was tough to support...

Nami went out of her bed and she walked to her balcony again. She looked over the castle's garden. The huge fishpond with fountain, the garden maze with roses and the huge gazebo on the tiled plaza. She sighed depressed.

Now she was twenty, she had to get married for the royal family and look over One-Piecae. But only thinking already about needing to be with someone she didn't know... Getting children with someone she might not even have feelings about... It tore her apart.

Still a few hours to go before she does what she always does when she needed to clear her head... Go to the woods and watch the stars...

.oOo.

Nighttime fell over One-Piecae and every citizen had found their bed. The only animals making sounds were crickets in the high grass. The stars were watching the town and castle.

The only persons being active right now were Zoro and Luffy. Zoro was chopping wood for the fireplaces for in the castle and Luffy nonchalantly walked through the castle halls, going towards the guestroom. The servants boss wanted to be sure the guest - the prince - would have enough room for his clothes and personal stuff. So Luffy had to move some closets from one room to the other.

As he was walking around, he looked at the scenery. Paintings of the previous kings and Queens. Marble walls and ground. He could even see his own reflection. Small lightening of candles illuminated the hallway. The servant must have worked their butts off...

He stopped walking as soon as he heard something in the hallway. Swiftly, he hid around a corner and waited for the person to walk by. With his hands in his pockets, he waited patiently, but he got surprised as he saw a person with a brown leather cloak. He would have thought a servant would walk by, but not a mystery person. It smelled like adventure...

To do the guestroom, or not to do...? Which is a question and Luffy was not good in answering questions because his attention span was 10 seconds. One thing he did ask himself, and it was actually a surprisingly good question. What if it was the princess?

Without thinking, he slowly walked behind her. Not to stalk her, not at all. That was not even his intention. But what if she went somewhere, she got recognized and she'd get attacked? It was his real intention to protect her, even though he didn't actually have to.

The person walked towards the kitchen, making Luffy drool immediately. As slave, he didn't get much food. Just a regular amount, but Luffy was a real glutton. Sanji was his biggest hero for bringing more food even though it was more than the allowed amount. The mystery person went outside via the kitchen door. Luffy didn't even know that door was unlocked.

As the person walked outside, Luffy couldn't help but steal a bunch of grapes. Luffy stopped and looked behind him, looking at the castle. What if it wasn't the person but just a servant going home? He would be ignoring his orders and Luffy might get a few whippings again from the boss. The current scars on his back suddenly began to itch.

Because Luffy and Zoro don't have any family, they could easily be beaten. It happened sometimes. Luffy because he mostly forgot to do orders or got distracted (like now) and Zoro because he often just couldn't hold back his remarks...

Luffy shrugged. If it was the princess and something would happen to her, he would never forgive himself.

The slave walked casually behind the person, while the person looked tense walking here. He swiftly hid again behind a tree after the person looked behind to see if it was being followed. The person walked further and Luffy followed.

As soon as the mystery person stopped and sit on the grass, Luffy hid behind a tree. He still peeked to look who he has been following.

While all this happened, Zoro had been carrying the pieces of chopped wood to the stable. He put it down and took a deep breath. Zoro turned around, but made a small gasping sound as the boss suddenly stood in front of him.

"Where is Luffy?"

Zoro cocked an eyebrow. Where was Luffy? He went to the guestroom for his order. Or did he get distracted again? "I told Luffy to find the most beautiful closets he could find for the guestroom, so I guess he is still busy with that." Zoro lied with a shrug.

"Who told you to give him orders?"

"I just want the guest to feel welcome in the castle. And if Luffy does his job well, you'll get all the compliments." Zoro lied again. He knew this was most likely going to be 10 whippings. Somehow Zoro just couldn't trust that guy. Was it his pointy nose, weird teeth or untrustworthy eyes?

"If Luffy isn't done by tomorrow, he will get 50 whippings. Be sure to tell him." He said as he turned away and left Zoro alone in the stable.

"I will... Arlong..."

It was too dark to even see something, but Luffy tried and kept peeking from behind the tree. He pinched his eyes and they slowly widened when he saw who was wearing the cloak. He saw orange hair coming from under it, so he was right!

The princess was looking at the stars in the night sky, relaxing as she did. She always got into some kind of trance when she looked up. But still, she couldn't help but feel emotional.

Tears slowly rolled from her cheeks as she felt her life would be over tomorrow when the prince came. A few sobs left her pink lips and Luffy noticed. He wasn't sure what to do. Leave her or say something...

He began to fidget with the hem of his gray shirt, thinking on what to do. He shifted a bit and a small branch under his foot suddenly snapped. A sound came out of his throat out of surprise and Nami turned around fast with angst.

"Who is there!?" She asked mad. She grabbed a big stick from the ground and she held it like a baseball bat. "Come out!"

Luffy pouted and he showed up from behind the tree. He saw her stick and he held his hands up out of defense "Sorry..." he muttered.

The princess pinched her eyes, trying to see who was standing in front of her, but it was rough with the darkness. "W-Who are you!?"

The slave blinked. Didn't she recognize him at all? "I'm Luffy. The slave of your castle..." he muttered "I won't do anything to you."

Nami gulped. She was alone in the woods with a castle slave. Someone she didn't know if she could trust. Her frown deepened. "Why are you here." She demanded the answer.

Even though she meant to be sounding bossy, the shiver in her voice gave her weakness away. Luffy stared at her with his owlish eyes, seeing her eyes and cheeks seemed to be glistening. Only now he remembered she had been crying a second ago.

"I saw you walk through the hallway in the castle, so I wanted to protect you for if something happens." Luffy explained truthfully. The princess pinched her eyes. Was he telling the truth...? "So you don't wanna get married, huh..." he suddenly began.

Nami was taken aback at his sudden remark. "H-How do you know that!"

"You were talking loud in your room about not wanting to get married. I heard. And I heard you cry just now."

A blush crept over Nami's cheeks. A slave saw the princess cry? The princess had to take control over the town. The princess had to be mature and tough, but she didn't look like that. No, Nami looked like a scared crybaby and someone had seen her cry. While she was deep in thought, she bit her underlip and stared at the man in front of her.

"Are you going to tell?" Nami suddenly asked, causing confusion to Luffy

"What?"

Nami rolled her eyes "Are you going to tell someone you saw me cry?" Nami said with a frown, looking at him now.

Luffy cocked an eyebrow. Such a weird question "No... Why would I?"

"If you tell someone we met here and you saw me cry, I will tell Arlong you didn't do your chores and you'll be in trouble." Nami said. She slowly dropped her stick on the ground and Luffy watched her. His face didn't show any emotion but he still felt confused. "Deal?"

As he was thinking, he just couldn't think about an added value in telling someone he met her and he saw her cry. Why did it even matter? Sure, they had the law the royals weren't supposed to see the slaves, but at one point it would still happen accidently. Now it wasn't an accident, but it still happened. Luffy also didn't want whippings from the boss, so he shrugged without care.

"Sure. Deal."

* * *

 **They made a deal! Which means they have a secret they share together. Bonding time 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece.**

* * *

After going back to the castle and leaving the slave behind, she was now buried in between her blankets and pillows. Her meeting with the slave wasn't quickly forgotten. The lowest of the lowest just saw her cry in the woods. She wasn't sure she really could trust him and his promise not to tell anyone.

She rubbed her eyes and she figured she couldn't sleep. She repositioned herself and she sat on the edge of her bed. The nervous feelings didn't want to stop. It was turning her crazy. What did the prince look like? Was he nice or was he an arrogant jerk?

She stood up and she walked to her balcony, leaned her arms on the railing and she was watching the night sky. She was wondering if Luffy was done with the guestroom or if he was still busy. Visiting him wasn't an option. If Arlong saw them, Luffy probably would be in trouble. While she was drowned in her thoughts, she suddenly saw a person walking in the castle garden, walking towards the shed. It was Luffy... He apparently was done with the guestroom. Just in time as it was turning morning...

Morning... A few hours until the prince arrived...

Luffy entered the shed and he dropped face-first into his bed. He heard Zoro snore and Luffy wanted to mimic him. He closed his eyes, waiting for his aching muscles to rest, but sleep never invaded his body. Even though he did feel tired, he didn't seem to fall asleep. Maybe he had adrenaline in his body caused by carrying all the heavy stuff in the guestroom.

The black haired slave turned around in his uncomfortable bed. The bed only existed out of hay, a blanket and a bad excuse of a pillow. But the slaves worked hard, so they could even sleep on concrete.

Luffy yawned and sleep finally entered his body. But his slumber was only short because the prince could arrive soon.

.oOo.

The town was even worst than yesterday. The chaos was bigger in town and around the castle. The servants were busy again and the boss was running around too, not paying attention to the slaves. The last sleeping slave also woke up last. He didn't sleep much, but it was something.

Luffy rubbed his eyes and he couldn't ignore the chaos anymore. He sat up straight but he felt one eye into his back. The scarred boy shuddered and turned around, looking at a mad green haired slave.

"Where. The. Hell. WERE YOU YESTERDAY." he yelled mad.

Luffy was completely disoriented. He just woke up, his mind didn't work yet, and if it did work it actually still didn't work. Luffy logic, right there.

"W-what happened?" he asked, rubbing his head as he didn't know what his friend was mad about.

"Arlong came by yesterday!" Zoro said, now standing up "He was looking for you because you had to take care of the guestroom, but you were gone! I used a lie to safe your ass again! Did you actually take care of the guestroom!?"

Luffy looked with owlish eyes at Zoro. Every little thought and memory faded into Luffy's head again. He met the princess yesterday... But he couldn't tell Zoro, Luffy made the deal to not tell anyone "The guestroom is finished." He answered with an unsure smile. Unsure because he didn't know if it was a situation to even smile...

"Oh, that's good." Zoro suddenly answered, his expression noticeable relaxing. "Arlong was going to give you 50 whippings if you hadn't done it." Zoro explained, looking away with his hands in his sides.

Luffy, again, looked with his owlish eyes. Fifty whippings... That wouldn't be good...

Zoro's glance turned back to Luffy "But really... Where were you?"

Luffy's eyes twitched, but not noticeable though, so he was save. He can't lie to save his life... And talking about saving his life, he really needed it now.

"Did you get distracted again? You really have to stop that." Zoro said, scratching the back of his head. Whenever Luffy walked past the kitchen, heard something in the hallway, saw something mysterious or if he didn't trust something, he always got distracted.

Luffy nodded with a slight pout. "Yeah... I'm sorry."

Luffy just finished his sentence, and someone already knocked on the door of the shed. Who could it be this early? Arlong was busy and they couldn't imagine any orders for them to do...

"Breakfast." They both suddenly heard from the other side. Zoro and Luffy slammed the door open, looking at the blonde cook who was quite startled by the sudden movement inside the shed. The slaves grabbed the plates with eagerness and drool and Sanji looked at them as if they were lions devouring a baby pig. The cook had to take a drag, hoping the nicotine would ease the sight.

No, it didn't help...

"EAT NORMAL, YOU PIECES OF NEANDERTHALS, OR I WILL KICK MANNERS INTO YOU!" Sanji yelled as his patience got away. Zoro did eat normal eventually, but Luffy didn't, receiving 6 kicks on his head. It somehow didn't hurt though, as if he was made out of rubber.

"You never cease to never amaze me." Zoro said with a grin, picking his teeth. Luffy licked his plate and Sanji sat down on a hay-bed. "Careful." Zoro remarked, seeing Sanji with his lit cigarette above hay

"I know, I know." Sanji said, waving his hand. A particular yawn of Luffy caught Sanji's attention. "Did you sleep late?" the cook asked, receiving a nod from the tired boy "Yeah I bet. The guestroom is huge... It's bigger than my house, for Oda's sake."

Luffy nodded again, again agreeing with Sanji. The guestroom was indeed enormous and the prince apparently had a lot of clothes because Luffy had to lift a lot of closets. But he was done with it and he was happy with it. He was so used to it, his muscles didn't even ache anymore.

"I'm bored." Luffy said. "Can we go and look at the Four Knights?"

Sanji and Zoro looked up at Luffy's question. For Sanji, it would be a big problem, but for Zoro and Luffy it was. They couldn't show themselves because they had to hide themselves for Royals.

Luffy loved the Four Knights. Whenever he saw them, he became as excited as a five-year-old kid in a candy store. Watching them spar together was what he could do for hours.

The Four Knights were Nami's bodyguards. They were anonymous and their names, voices and appearances were kept hidden, to avoid blackmail and to protect their family. The only way to call them was by using the color of their harnesses.

The red knight, who fought with a sword. The purple knight, who fought with throwing knifes and bombs. The green knight, who fought with a crossbow and the blue knight, who fought with two huge swords.

Luffy respected and envied them. He was like a small boy who said he wanted to be a knight when he grew up. He especially thought the red knight was awesome, because he let Luffy borrow his sword once.

"I think we can't." Zoro stated. "It is really crowded and the chance of being seen by a royal is high."

Luffy pouted. He understood, but he still pouted. The more he thought about it, the more he thought it doesn't make any sense. The princess had seen him and it wasn't as if she died of shock. This rule sucked.

Luffy pouted and fell onto his hay-bed, face first into his pillow. A huge sigh from the boy took the attention of the two others.

"Don't worry." Sanji said, patting Luffy's back "Even as a servant, when the royals may see you, they still don't pay much attention to us." The blonde added with a sigh. "It's disappointing, though. I would like some attention from the beautiful princess..."

Luffy cocked an eyebrow, even though he was looking against his pillow. Beautiful? Luffy was shoveling into his mind. He had to be honest and say he hadn't pay much attention to Nami... The slave lifted his head and looked at the wooden wall, drowned in thoughts.

Big brown eyes, shiny orange hair and smooth skin... In his memories, she looked fine. But not anything special or something...

The thinking boy now looked at the blonde cook again, still seeing him drool. Zoro eventually started to call him 'idiot'. Luffy looked away again. Maybe because it was dark and he couldn't see her well...

Luffy also really didn't get that smooching and loving stuff... What was so special about that? He thought it was yucky...

"Knock, knock." They suddenly heard a female voice. All three turned to look at the door as it opened. "Hello."

"Robin!" Luffy yelled excited.

As told - Robin, Zoro and Luffy already know each other since the orphanage. They have known each other for six years and they grew up together. They saw each other as siblings. Robin the bigger sister, Zoro the middle brother and Luffy the baby brother. That was also the reason why Zoro was kind of protective over Luffy.

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asked with a smile.

The raven-tressed smiled, pointing at Sanji "The prince might arrive any moment, so Sanji is needed back into the kitchen." She explained with her gentle smile. The two slaves, not Sanji because he was drooling over Robin, gasped. The prince could arrive any moment.

"How's it going with the princess." Zoro suddenly asked. "We heard her scream yesterday in her room about not wanting to get married."

Robin smiled uneasy and she placed her arms under her bosom. "It isn't going well… She really doesn't want to meet the prince." Robin's eyes now glanced to Luffy, who looked expressionless "I already told her the prince might be the love of her life, but it didn't help." She said with a shrug.

What Luffy didn't know, was Robin knew Nami and he met. Nami had told Robin as she was ashamed. She still couldn't ignore the fact that a mere slave saw her cry. But as Robin thought, Luffy didn't think much of it as she was looking at his expressionless face.

The foursome could hear music and trumpets and Sanji gasped. "That's my cue! I'll be back tonight with dinner!"

Robin smiled and nodded "I have to go to the princess. I will see you guys soon again." She explained as she was also leaving. Luffy pouted and Zoro couldn't care much.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Zoro said with a sigh as he walked to his bed "We don't have any orders, so I don't see why not." He lied down and closed his eyes, causing Luffy to pout. He was alone now... What was he gonna do...?

He thought of something! He was going outside to try and see what the prince looked like.

Luffy exited the shed, leaving Zoro alone in his slumber. The black haired looked around, wondering where he could go to. The roof of the castle was too high and if he went to Nami's balcony, he showed himself... Again. Cocking an eyebrow and looking around, he was wondering what to do.

Luffy heard people cheering in front of the castle and loud music could be heard. And this all for a prince. Did he already arrive? Luffy ran to the back of the castle, carefully so no one could see him. He didn't even want the servants to find him.

He looked around, wondering where he could climb on, but he couldn't find anything. He pouted and ran to his next hiding place, hoping to have a new idea. He hid behind a few bushes, but his shoulder bumped against someone else. He looked next to him, seeing a pouting princess.

"How come I never see you, and once I do, I see you two times in a row?" she asked him.

The slave shrugged his shoulders, not able to answer the princess' question. "Mystery?" Nami rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Why are you here?"

Nami looked up at the scarred boy after hearing his question. She looked away again, looking at a rather interesting blade of grass. "I need some fresh air... I wasn't allowed to go back in my room so I couldn't get in my balcony." she muttered. "The prince I'm about to meet also could be the guy I have to share my life with..."

Luffy only looked at her with owlish eyes. While it looked as if he wasn't thinking about anything, he actually was thinking about something. Nami's hair was braided and it lied on her shoulders. The braid was decorated with flowers and small, glistening diamond beads. A silver tiara with diamonds finished her hairdo. Her lips were glossy, her lashes were long and her cheeks looked soft and rosy.

Her red dress fit her hair perfectly. Her dress had all kinds of embroidery on her corset and her petticoat existed out of five layers, making it seem fluffy.

It wasn't dark outside now, and only now Luffy could see her well. He couldn't yesterday in the dark woods. He found out he kept staring at her and frowned. He looked away, also looking at the grass. His attention got caught again when Nami sighed deeply.

"Why are you here?" She asked, still looking in front of her.

"I wondered what the prince looked like and I wanted to find a spot to look." Luffy explained with a grin. Nami cocked an eyebrow as she looked at him. "The royals aren't supposed to see me, so I have to find a good spot." Luffy explained.

Nami smiled and made a fist, bumping it against Luffy's forehead. "You failed." She giggled.

"How was I supposed to know the princess was hiding here." Luffy said with a deep pout. Nami laughed again, making Luffy's pout bigger. He felt as if Nami was teasing him.

"I think I have to go back before my parents get worried." Luffy looked at her as she stood up and patted the back of her dress. She looked at him and gave him a last smile. Luffy smiled back and she left him alone.

The slave looked at her back as she entered back into the castle. Sanji was right... She was beautiful...

.oOo.

The princess was playing with a layer of her dress, while she was waiting for the prince to arrive. She knew he was in the castle, but she didn't know when he entered the throne-room, where she was right now.

She sat on her throne and next to her were the thrones of her parents. Her mother and father - the queen and king - were also present, waiting for their future son-in-law.

Queen Bellemere had her red hair beautifully curled and her white dress with golden embroidery was the cherry on the cake. Her golden crown finished her hair and her face was nicely done. Her lipstick matched her hair and her skin looked beautifully white.

King Genzo had his hair combed to one side and his moustache looked good as ever. His blue suit fitted his body nicely and the white dress shirt under his suit completed it. He wore a crown on top of his combed hair.

"I'm so nervous!" Bellemere suddenly said, breaking the silence and making princess and king gasp "I swear, if he doesn't come soon I will go crazy!"

Nami had to count till ten. Her mother was turning crazy? Really? Nami had to marry someone she didn't know and that someone could come any second, but her mother was turning crazy? Instead of being nervous, Nami now became actually mad. If that guy didn't show up soon, Nami might stand up and walk away.

The three Royals looked up when the Four Knights came walking via the side door. Nami rolled her eyes with a sigh. The bodyguards. She had no connection with them whatsoever, but they were assumed to save her life when it depended on it. Great.

Nami was staring in front of her, thinking about all the things that were about to happen. They were going to meet the prince, she will have to eat dinner with him and he will stay the night in the guestroom. Her mother will probably ask how it was, but Nami could answer it already. This all was mandatory and she really didn't want this.

The nervous feelings didn't stop, especially when the door opened. Nami shifted in her throne and she straightened. Five people entered the throne room. Three knights, one woman and one male... The male was the prince. The princess pouted immediately. He wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't her type at all.

He was a very tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee. He had shoulder length wavy hair that was tied in a ponytail. His face looked friendly, but Nami didn't feel anything. Not the 'Love at first sight'-bullshit Robin talked about.

Nami's eyes now landed on the woman next to the prince. She was very slim, well-endowed, with dark-green eyes and with long wavy black hair. Her skin was to breathtaking and Nami silently envied her. She looked beautiful and Nami could easily bet a lot of men instantly fell in love with her.

The Knights had metallic harnesses and their heads were hidden too. Actually like her knights, but all were the same color.

Inspecting them took Nami only a few seconds before her eyes landed on the prince again. Nami faked a smile as she looked at him.

"It's a honor to meet you." the prince said as he and his four followers bowed.

"The feeling is mutual." Gen said with a head nod. Nami kept on smiling, but she actually had to puke. Inside her head she was screaming, on the outside she was smiling. She felt like a lunatic.

"My name is Rob Lucci. You may call me Lucci." Nami smiled and nodded. He walked towards her, grabbed her hand and kissed on top of her hand. Nami looked at every movement, not changing her expression.

"My name is Nami." She said shortly. "Pleased... To meet you."

The prince smiled and let go of her hand. He turned around to look at his followers." Alvida is my servant. And my knights of course." He turned to look at Nami again. "I see you have some knights of your ow-"

"Dinner's ready." Everyone turned flabbergasted towards the speaker, looking at a chef. He was carrying a dishcloth around his arm, looked uninterested and was nibbling a toothpick to satisfy his nicotine shortage. It didn't help.

Sanji has gotten cranky, so he didn't care he disturbed a conversation. Especially not since a guy was thinking in marrying his beloved princess Nami-swama.

"We will leave you alone then." Bellemere said with a smile. "Nami dear, walk with prince Lucci to the dining room. The servants will show Lucci's followers where the guestroom is."

The queen clapped her hands and a few servants showed up. The throne-room slowly got emptier. Only the prince, princess and cook were the only one left. Lucci offered Nami his hand and Nami took it, still with the same smile. Her smile didn't fade away since the beginning and only now she was wondering if she looked like a freak.

Sanji rolled his eyes when he saw Lucci try an attempt on being a gentleman. The cook turned around and walked away and the two Royals followed him. Nami was praying for a miracle and Sanji almost bit his toothpick in two. He needed a cigarette.

They walked in the huge dinning room and Sanji pointed at the table in the middle. The orange haired princess had to hold back a groan, seeing the table was small instead of the stereotype long ones they often had.

This was her mother's idea... It couldn't be someone else than her mother. The Royals walked to the table and sat down. Sanji poured wine in their glasses and they thanked him. Sanji walked to the kitchen, telling the servants to serve while he walked further to the backdoor. A few meters and he had his nicotine again. If only he could smoke in the kitchen...

The blonde walked to the shed, opened the door and sat down on a bed. Zoro saw him enter because he got woken up abruptly. As he tried to lit his cigarette, he was becoming more and more annoyed.

"WHY THAT GUY? I'M SO MUCH BETTER! " Sanji suddenly yelled, making Zoro half-deaf. His cigarette still won't lit.

"Could you just try and lit that damn thing! You are getting cranky again!" Zoro yelled back.

"HE ISN'T RIGHT FOR THE PRINCESS! HE LOOKS STUPID AND HE DOESN'T LOOK RIGHT FOR HER!"

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT. DON'T REPEAT THIS TWICE IF YOU CAN'T SAY IT NORMALLY."

"HE ISN'T RIGHT FOR HER!"

"That's it." Zoro decided. He launched himself on Sanji and fight number 1538 between slave and chef began again. But suddenly they missed something. They stopped fighting and looked - Sanji with 20 lit cigarettes in his mouth - around. They missed Luffy's laughter

"Where the hell did Luffy go of to now?"

Meanwhile in the guestroom, the guest were laughing with each other. The Knights undressed and showed themselves.

One of the knights was a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He had pale skin and nape-length black hair which was kept neatly slicked back. He also had a long stitched scar at the bridge of his nose that stretched across his face and a metallic left hand. His eyes were deep-set and heavy-lidded, and his thin eyebrows are characteristically drawn upward in the middle. A thick cigar accompanied his mouth. He was also known as Crocodile.

The other knight was a slim, pretty woman with blue eyes and glasses. Her strawberry blonde hair was grew longer over her shoulder and she was wearing quite revealing clothes, showing her long slender legs and cleavage. She was called Kalifa.

The third knight was a tall, muscular man with light hair covered by a simple white bandana. He had long earlobes weighted down by diamond-shaped gold earrings that stretch all the way to his chest. He wore more fancy clothes and golden jewelry. He was known as Enel.

Alvida was laughing with them, as they were wondering how the conversation went between the princess and prince.

"I can't wait." Crocodile said "Finally everything is going according as planned. Now Lucci only has to marry that stupid girl, kill her and he will be the king and ruler over this town."

They all laughed again, talking about how they were going to split the money. If Lucci became king, he could declare war to his home town. The home town who didn't want him as prince and king.

There only was one downside for them. Inside and outside the castle, there was this one guy who got distracted whenever he walked past the kitchen, heard something in the hallway, saw something mysterious or… if he didn't trust something…

And he just heard everything.

* * *

 **The plot thickens! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! We hope this chapter will be liked too**.

 **Another thing, I will be writing and drawing my own book. I am also working on a child book. If you are curious about the progress, you can follow beautiful_papercut on Instagram**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your support and amazing reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece.**

The princess and prince found their places around the eating table. Nami haven't said one word as she was slowly eating her food. The food was really good again, just the way Sanji always made his food. She had to hold back her joy as she didn't want her guard down in front of the prince.

Nami eyes glanced towards the prince, who seemed to be enjoying his food. Of course he was, it was Sanji's selfmade food. Nami went back to look at her plate and she ate further. If this didn't work out with the prince, she didn't mind. Her parents did, but she didn't.

"So..." The prince suddenly began. "What do you think of arranged marriages."

"I hate them." Nami answered matter of factly, taking Lucci by surprise. Nami sighed and looked at the table cloth "I rather want to marry someone I love."

Lucci nodded with a smile "I understand. I have the same thing." the raven-haired answered. "So... What kind of husband did you imagine?"

Nami had to fake a smile, as she actually wanted to look weirdly at him after his weird question. "I want a husband who is honest, says what's on his mind, who is humble and brave. He would do anything to save and support me. He has to be good looking too. And carefree. I, myself, already stress really fast. I want a husband who can make me feel carefree." she answered while summing up her list. "I know, a lot of features but that's what I like best." she shrugged her shoulders and took another forkful of her food.

The prince nodded again with a grin, leaning forward "You are lucky then. I am exactly what you are seeking for."

Nami faked a smile, while thinking 'I said humble. Not cocky.'

"I don't like arranged marriages either, but I didn't expect such a beautiful girl as my picked bride."

The beautiful princess blushed and looked away. Truth to be told, Lucci didn't seem so bad himself, but he still wasn't her type. At least, she wasn't sure how he really was on the inside. Maybe he now had his 'cool guy' act.

"It is kind of exciting." Nami said with a smile, poking her food with her fork. "When we do become queen and king, we have the opportunity to change some laws."

Lucci looked up at her, as his interest got awakened." Oh? What were you thinking about?"

Nami's smiled widened "I always thought devil potions were cool. Such a same they are banned." Now a smile turned on Lucci's face. The princess kept staring at him with a beautiful smile.

Devil potions, also known as magic potions, were banned because a lot of criminals used them for bad purposes. They gave powers to the one who drank them for a temporary time. There also were rare moments when the potions could be permanent.

The people drinking them could achieve a power, like controlling weather, smoke or special powers with their bodies. One downside, if someone drank it, they couldn't swim as long as the potion kept working.

A lot of people used it for bad purposes, like for fighting, money, to kill, plunder or revenge.

"I agree." Lucci suddenly said with a smile of his own. "It's a shame such a great invention got banned worldwide."

Now Nami cocked and eyebrow because of his answer. Great invention? She stood up and slammed her cutlery on the table "I rather don't want to see you _ever_ again." she seethed between her teeth, as a poisonous snake, emphasizing 'ever'.

She already left the dining room without explaining something to the prince, who was left flabbergasted. Nami sprinted in the hallways, going towards her room.

Great invention!? Was he for real!? Nami had been bluffing a second ago. She hated the devil potion. Nothing about it was good and she had seen only lives being destroyed by the use of it. Only criminals like the devil potions, so her bluff has succeeded.

Lucci apparently agreed without shame to her fake opinion. The mad princess now knew enough about the prince. As she arrived her bedroom door, she got in fast and slammed said door closed.

Nami had to think through what she should do. Of course she was going to tell her parents, but would they believe her or would they think she lied to avoid the marriage?

Probably the latter...

Nami rubbed her face, trying to ease her mind and trying to think. She had to think of a way how she can tell her parents and convince them it's true. Her feet lead her to her bed and she sat down, deep in thoughts.

Actually, she got annoyed because she didn't have any proof about this. If just someone listened with her, she would have a witness.

Nami's eyes shot to her door in surprise after she heard a soft knock. Was that Lucci? Or someone of his entourage? The princess gulped and didn't want to answer, until someone knocked again. Persuasive, wasn't he?

A frown deepened between Nami's eyebrows as the person on the other side of the door kept knocking. She gradually stood up and she walked slowly to the door. If it was Lucci and she opened the door, might she get into trouble?

Nami was at the door now, and asked: "Who is it?"

It was quiet again. Was someone playing a game with her? "Robin?" She whispered and hoped.

"No." she suddenly heard softly from the other side "Let me in before someone sees me."

Her frown deepened. Not in worry, but in confusion. The princess fragile hand grabbed the doorknob and she gulped first. She opened the door and her chin fell on the ground seeing... The slave?!

"FOR CRYING OUT LOU-" Nami yelled before the slave had put his hand on her lips and shut her up. He entered her room and shushed her. She was worried for nothing! It was just that freaking idiot!

"Quiet down!" Luffy whispered between his teeth "They can't find out I am here!"

"What the hell!" Nami whispered back mad "You scared me! What the hell are you doing here this time? How come I have never seen you and once I do I keep seeing you?!"

Luffy closed her door while he was still shushing her, making her even more irritated than she could be. "Be quiet before they hear me! I have to talk to you!"

"About what!? I already have enough problems as it is." Nami explained mad. If he was going to shush her one more time, she swore she was going to break off the index finger he kept against his lips.

"Tell me immediately what's going on, or I will yell for the guards." the princess bluffed. She knew if she would call the guards, she would create a chaos she needed to avoid right now. Lucci alone gave her already enough chaos in her head, she couldn't have more of it.

"I was walking in the hallway and I heard voices I never have heard before." Luffy explained with a frown. "They said once the prince marries you, they will kill you and take over the country."

Nami's eyes widened, but it soon clicked in her head. Her eyebrows knitted together and Luffy noticed her mad expression. Was it something he shouldn't have said?

"I get it now." Nami said, rubbing her temple. "You are suddenly visiting me in my room and following me ever since it was announced the prince would come." Luffy looked with his owlish big eyes at the princess, wondering what she was thinking "You stalk me and you are jealous, because you like me." she said with a sigh and a shrug.

Luffy showed a face full of disgust "Yuck, no. Gross. What the hell is wrong with you, stupid girl?"

The princess gasped and fisted a royal punch against the slaves head, making the boy yelp in pain "Don't you dare call me stupid!" she yelled as he was rubbing his head-bump.

"Why did you punch me!" Luffy yelled furious "I tried to help you since some people want to kill you, but you still punched me!"

"You called me 'stupid'! You should be punished for calling a princess 'stupid'! You should learn some manners!"

Luffy looked at Nami with a dumbfounded expression. Sure, he was stupid some times, but he did know if someone was being threatened it was way more seriously than calling someone stupid. So actually, the princess was really stupid...

"I'm trying to protect you..." he said with a deep pout.

The princess crossed her arms under her breast and lifting them unconscious. Her mind were playing tricks on him. Was he indeed telling the truth, how stupid it may sound? Or was she right about him being jealous?

"Why?" was the only question she could come up with after her train of thoughts. His expression revealed his confusion. She sighed and rolled her eyes. How dare he call her stupid? "Why do you want to protect me? To earn money from my parents? To be promoted? Why?"

"What?" Luffy now asked "No. Good people shouldn't get hurt for someone else's wishes. That's stupid. So if they are going after you, someone should protect you, right?"

Nami cocked an eyebrow. He actually sounded honest. But she didn't know this guy, so how could she trust him?

Someone knocked on Nami's door again, making both gasp in shock. Who could that be! Nami looked around to find a place for Luffy to hide, until she smiled and thought about the space under her bed. The princess pointed towards her bed while making shushing sounds, and Luffy looked at what she pointed. The bed? Did she want him to hide?

Luffy ran towards the bed and hid under the blankets, making Nami already more stressed and irritated. The princess stomped her foot on the floor, pointing beneath the bed with a deeply mad frown. The stupid slave noticed and went underneath the bed, much to Nami's content.

Someone knocked again and Nami walked to the door, but she stopped in her movement when she recognized the knock. Two slow knocks and two fast knocks after. The princess immediately opened the door, seeing her black-haired handmaid standing on the other side.

"Robin!" Nami suddenly said, hugging her friend and servant. Robin was surprised by Nami's sudden affection. Did something happen with the prince and princess?

"Are you OK?" Robin suddenly asked. Nami looked at Robin, but she still nodded even though she was lying. At the same time, Luffy was wondering why he was actually hiding for Robin even though she was one of his biggest childhood friends. He didn't hear Nami say he could show himself again, so he didn't do it. It was surprisingly clean under her bed. No dust or stuff, so the servants did their work well... "Are you sure?" Robin asked again "You left so soon to your room."

Nami now frowned deeply, showing her real feelings. "Apparently, Lucci likes devil potions... He wants to change the law and allow them."

It was now Robin's turn to frown. That sounded bad... She didn't know if she should tell the king and queen "Do you have proof? Otherwise, we can't tell the king and queen." Robin explained "They might think you are lying on purpose to-"

"To not get married." Nami said with a sigh "I thought of that already."

Proof... She didn't have any proof. Besides Luffy who had heard Lucci's entourage about wanting to kill her... Nami looked towards her bed with a frown, not sure if she suddenly should start this subject or not. Sure, this subject does connect with Lucci, but Robin wouldn't know.

"Euhm, Robin... Is Luffy honest?" the princess suddenly asked. Maybe that wasn't the most subtle way to ask... As Nami suspected, Robin looked confused at her.

"Well..." Robin thought out loud "I think I can surely say he might be the most honest person I ever met."

Nami's heart instantly sunk. Shit... Now Nami knew Luffy was telling the truth and some people actually wanted to kill her. Stress and panic suddenly invaded her body "B-But he must have lied sometimes! I-I mean he can't be honest every time!"

"Luffy can't lie." the handmaid suddenly answered, looking at Nami as she panicked more.

Luffy can't lie. The exact three words Nami didn't want to hear right now "I can't breath." Nami suddenly said, suddenly hyperventilating and making Robin insanely worried.

"Nami, what's going on!" Robin grasped Nami by her arms.

It seemed as if Nami began hyperventilating more and she became pale. Some people inside the castle actually talked about wanting to kill her. She now knew Luffy was honest, because Robin would never lie about this. And Nami trusted Robin with all her heart.

Robin looked shocked when she saw someone crawl from under the bed. Nami couldn't honestly expect from Luffy to stay hidden under the bed when she had a panic attack, right?

"What are you doing here?" Robin said surprised as Luffy helped Nami towards her bed. Nami sat down and appreciated their help. Luffy hadn't answered Robin yet and he was waiting for the princess to calm down first. He felt as if it was his fault... Maybe he shouldn't have told her and he should have protected her from a save distant. "You know a slave isn't allowed to be seen by the Royals, right?" Robin asked suddenly, while stroking Nami's hair.

"I know, I know..." Luffy said with a deep pout, not explaining anything further. He was afraid he might say something wrong and make Nami even more stressed as she already was.

Robin looked worried at both, not knowing what happened before with them. Did Luffy say something wrong again? He was great at saying wrong things as he didn't actually think before he said something. Thinking was hard for him.

"Do you want me to punch them?" Luffy suddenly asked, making Robin even more confused and Nami gasp. Did he actually ask that? "I'm sorry to make you worried..." he said honestly with a pout. He only knew Nami personally for a few hours, but he already considered her a friend.

Luffy considered everyone he liked as a friend, even when they have only met for a few minutes. That was one of his good features.

"You are just a mere human slave! What do you mean 'punch them'?" Nami said confused and shocked "What if they are freaking strong and they will beat you to death?"

"I'm strong, too." Luffy answered with a frown.

Robin saw Nami relax a bit more while she was bickering with Luffy. The handmaid had no idea what happened, but at least Nami was feeling good already again. "So..." Robin broke into the bickering "What exactly had happened? Why was Luffy hidden underneath your bed?"

Luffy and Nami looked at one another, before Nami began talking. "I ran to my room after my conversation with Lucci. After I got here, Luffy wanted to talk with me so I let him in..." Nami was fidgeting with her finger, looking at them as they were on her lap. "He eavesdropped on a conversation between Lucci's followers..."

Luffy nodded, now looking at Robin. "They said they will kill Nami once she is married with Lucci and he will take over the kingdom." Robin's eyes widened as he heard Luffy's statement. "So I told Nami but at first she didn't believe me." the boy went on with a pout.

"But this is really bad!" Robin said. She normally wasn't quickly stressed or shocked, but now she was "We have to think of a plan and tell the king and queen!"

"But will they believe Luffy?" Nami asked, catching Luffy's attention. "And besides that, if they do believe him, they will find out he has been talking with me."

Robin nodded with a smile, looking at the messy-haired slave who had been looking at his friend "They won't believe him, but they will believe me." Luffy grinned and looked at Nami again

"See! We will protect you!"

Nami smiled too, feeling a bit relieved but she still wasn't sure how much they could actually protect her. "Ok." Nami finally said "I will trust you." Luffy grinned and Robin nodded with a sweet smile.

"I'll go and tell Sanji and Zoro too. I bet they will help us!" Luffy said with still the same grin on place, as he left Nami's bedroom. Nami looked with half lidded eyes as soon as the slave left the room. She was annoyed the stupid slave actually had every feature she wanted in her future husband. Yes, even the handsome part. Because Nami couldn't deny Luffy did look good...

Luffy ran through the hallways, going towards the exit and directly to the shed, hoping to find Zoro and Sanji there. Luffy opened the shed door with a smile, but his smile dissapeard and his heart sunk after he saw someone else instead of Sanji and Zoro.

Nami and Robin were walking in the hallway as they were heading towards the king and queen. They had to know about the prince and his plans. They walked around the corner as they were close to the royal bedroom, but they stopped in their tracks, seeing a knight in front of the doors... But it wasn't one of their knights, but one of Lucci.

Nami and Robin turned back around the corner, hoping they weren't seen by the knight. "Shit."

"Language, princess." Robin whispered, looking carefully around the corner. Why was a knight standing in front of the door? Maybe they didn't want Nami to reach her parents... Wasn't there a different way to reach them?

Robin looked around. If they only had a way to distract the knight, they would get in. Nami sighed and blew her hair out of her face. As if she was going to be afraid in her own freaking castle! Nami was, besides her parents, one of the higher Royals in this castle. Of this empire!

The princess walked around the corner, going to the knights and instantly catching Robin's attention. Was she crazy!

"Make way!" Nami said to the knight. The knight only stared at her. Although, she thought he was as she couldn't see his eyes. "I need to talk to my parents!"

Robin ran towards Nami to support her next to her, even though she thought it was still a bad idea. The handmaid wasn't sure if the knight would do anything or not. Nami's strong stare didn't fade and she now put her fists in her sides. "Well!"

"I'm not letting you through." the knight suddenly answered "You are going to tell the king and queen about Lucci, and we won't allow that."

The ladies eyes grew in an instance. Nami's shocked expression now turned into a mad one "I demand you to let me through! Or else-"

"Or else what." The knight broke her off "We will watch the king and queen 24/7. If you once tell them about Lucci, we will kill them." The princess trembled. The knight went closer and Nami could see a grin behind the gaps of the helmet "But don't worry. We know a certain slave listened with us and he must have told you about our other plans too. Those plans won't change either."

Robin gasped in the depth of her throat. They knew about Luffy. Did they purposely tell all their plans out loud so Luffy would go and tell Nami?

"But don't worry, princess. You won't get hurt for now." the knight now looked at the handmaid who looked equally shocked. "You won't get either."

A deep frown turned onto Robin's face as madness invaded her body. "Funny how you mention _we_ won't get hurt for now..." Robin seethed, making the knight grin again. Nami only looked confused at Robin, not knowing what she meant.

"You are a clever woman, knowing what I am talking about."

Robin went closer to the knight, her anger only grew "What are you going to do to Luffy."

Nami's eyes instantly grew and her hand shot to her mouth. Was Luffy going to get hurt?!

"Me? Nothing."

"Don't play a game! What is going to happen to Luffy!" Robin yelled, shocking Nami even more since she had never seen her handmaid yell or angry.

"Well... Let me put it like this. Someone told Arlong a slave went and talked with a royal. Because ever since I could remember, that was forbidden. Right?"

Robin and Nami's eyes widened. They both run away, hoping they could still find Luffy in their shed. The women didn't even hear the knight's laughter as only panic got a hold of their body. They went outside and they opened the shed door. They saw no one.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Nami said, looking behind every hay-bed and Robin was looking under every blanket. The ladies both looked up as soon as someone entered the shed.

Zoro looked at them dumbfounded. He pointed at Nami and said: "The princess...? Should I bow?"

"Shut up!" Nami yelled, taking the green haired slave by surprise "Where is Luffy! Have you seen Luffy!"

"Wait what?" Zoro took a step back, looking with confusion at both ladies. They both had the same worrying expression "First of all. If someone would see us together, I would get punished! Second, how the hell do you know Luffy!"

Apparently, Zoro seemed to forgot his manners towards the princess. Not like he ever cared, though...

"Zoro, we will promise we will explain everything later. But someone has told Arlong - Luffy and the princess met." Robin explained "It's our fault he got caught because he only tried and help Nami. He shouldn't get punished!"

"Luffy and you met? How stupid is that guy! Sanji and I have told many times-"

"Please help us and find him!" Nami suddenly said "What is this punishment! How is Arlong going to punish him? Is he going to be locked up!"

The slave looked with a sad expression at the princess "I'd wish..." Zoro suddenly said "No. The punished is... 150 whippings."

Robin turned white and Nami suddenly began to cry softly. Whippings? Nami had no knowledge of such a punishment.

How could something like that be condoned? Did her parents know about the physical abuse the slave had to go through?

"I... Are you for real?" Nami whispered in shock "Does Arlong really do that?"

"Do you want to see the scars on my back?" Zoro asked with a frown. "You'd love to see that, I'm sure..."

"Zoro." said Robin, hinting him to still show a bit of his manners. "Were you exaggerating about the whippings?"

"No, we really get 150 whippings if a royal sees us. Arlong let us rot after we received them and we have to walk out of the chamber after we healed and have our energy back." Zoro explained. "So we have to find him and help him out because those 150 whippings won't probably heal without help."

Zoro walked away but the ladies were still frozen. They know Arlong was a badguy, but that bad...

The ladies ran after the slave, hoping to find Luffy...

 **Please review and tell your opinion :)**

 **PS: Follow me on Instagram to see my progress on my book and children picture-book if you are interested**

 **Beautiful Papercut**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming and I'll update faster ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

"Where is he?" Nami asked, walking behind the green haired slave. They were secretly getting into the castle because Zoro shouldn't be seen with the princess. Otherwise he might get the same treatment as Luffy...

"In the basement. In the chambers." Zoro explained, looking around to make sure he saw no one.

"In the chambers?" Robin asked with shock. The chambers was a place for criminals, not for slaves! "Why in the chambers?"

"Because no one can hear us yell there..." he said, making the two women freeze from disgust. Nami suddenly got nauseous. This was the first time she got to know about the awful pursuits in the chambers with the slaves. She swore if she had enough power, she would fire Arlong immediately.

"B-But 150 whippings... Is it possible to survive that?" Nami wondered, walking behind Zoro as he walked through the hallways, going towards the chambers.

"Yes. Only because we want to. We won't give him the satisfaction of dying..."

Nami began to shake of nervousness. She didn't hope Luffy was... Dying... Zoro opened the door and they were staring at the cobblestone stairs going down into the darkness. "Follow me."

Nami and Robin nodded, both slowly following him into the darkness. They didn't hear any whippings, so probably Arlong was already done... They also didn't hear Luffy. Zoro gasped and he pushed himself and the two women into a dark, unused chamber. They heard footsteps echoe through the darkness. That was not Luffy...

They froze and they didn't dare to move. If someone would see them there, they would get in huge trouble. A huge dark figure walked passed them, and it went upstairs back to the castle. As soon as the door closed again, they took a huge breath, not realizing they held it in.

"That was Arlong. He is done. We have to find Luffy as soon as possible." Zoro explained, making Nami shudder in fear. She had to become stronger for a second right now. Luffy was the one in trouble, and it was mostly her fault.

"Alright." Nami whispered, regaining her strength.

"Grab me by something because I am going to walk fast."

The women nodded. Robin grabbed Zoro by his hand and Nami grabbed him by his wrist. They now all felt how nervous they actually were by the clammy skin of theirs. Even Zoro seemed to be nervous, which made it even worse for Nami and Robin.

Zoro began to walk with a fast pace and Nami and Robin walked right behind him, not letting go of him. It was only a few seconds, but it felt for hours for them until Zoro stopped. A small light from the ceiling illuminated the chamber. Their eyes got used to the darkness and Nami immediately let go of Zoro after seeing a figure laying on the ground.

"No, no, no..." Nami cried softly.

"Shut up." Zoro suddenly said. They couldn't even care about the manners right now. "He is the one in pain so you don't even have the right to fucking cry."

Robin was the first one to walk towards him. She listened to him, but he was apparently still breathing softly. She couldn't see the state he was in or how badly his back looked.

"We have to take him out of here. He needs treatment." Robin said. She brushed the back of her fingers against his cheek and she gasped. He was sweating like crazy and burning up. She didn't hope his wound got infected, causing a bad fever.

"Alright, I will carry him." Zoro said, ripping his shirt open. He walked to Luffy and he put his shirt onto Luffy's back. Luffy grunted at the touch. The shirt immediately felt moist and Zoro had to gulp out of disgust. The green haired slave would love to kill Arlong...

Zoro suddenly heard something else getting ripped. He turned around and his eyes focused on Nami who was ripping her dress. The dress had a lot of fabric, so it would work fantastic for Luffy's wound.

Zoro used it to clean Luffy's wound more. Robin held on Luffy's hand and Nami could only look. She felt paralyzed. This was the punishment for seeing her?

"I have to carry him and bring him somewhere safe." Zoro said. "You have to look if the coast is clear." Nami and Robin both nodded with a gulp. "Luffy, sorry. This is gonna hurt."

Zoro grabbed Luffy by his shoulders, making the boy grunt again. He pulled Luffy onto his back, but Luffy didn't make a sound anymore. Zoro frowned, knowing his friend just passed out.

"Alright, when we are out of here, don't dare to look at his back." Zoro suddenly said. The women frowned but nodded.

They got out of the chambers and Nami and Robin really had to hold themselves back to not look. They got why they shouldn't, but they still wondered how severe it was... They walked in front of Zoro, looking around to see if they saw someone. They saw no one around, which was fortunate for them.

"Let's hide in the maze. I know the way and there's a secret spot no one knows off." Nami said determined. Robin was surprised. She had no idea what spot Nami meant, so it was a real secret spot.

They followed Nami into the garden maze and they ran faster now they knew they were safe. They followed Nami and with every step Zoro took, Luffy was grunting in pain. He apparently was conscious again. Zoro actually wanted Luffy to be passed out so he would feel less.

"We're almost there." Nami said with a frown as she heard Luffy groan behind them. "Robin, help me here for a second."

Nami pushed a few big leaves out of the way and Robin helped, causing an open gate in the middle of the hedge.

"Go." Nami said at Zoro. Zoro frowned. He realized he had to pass Nami and Robin, so they mostly likely were the first one to see Luffy. He nodded and he walked. Robin's icy blue eyes and Nami's chocolate brown eyes landed onto Luffy's scarlet bloody back. Their eyes widened instantly and they had to hold back the food in their stomachs as it almost crawled up.

Nami also to hold back her tears. Zoro was right. She wasn't the one who should cry.

Zoro looked around, seeing they were hidden by tree branches hanging above them. Zoro put Luffy onto a wooden bench, getting a lot of protest sounds from the raven haired boy. The green haired looked at his back, seeing the blood seep through the cloth.

Nami ripped another few pieces from her dress and she gave it to Zoro, who carefully cleaned Luffy's wound. But Luffy was only protesting against the pain. Nami stared at his face, seeing him sweating and his expression only showed pain. She had to think of something... Someway to get painkillers or ointment for him... If she would ask the castle doctor, he would find out she had contact with a slave...

Nami frowned deeply, seeing Robin and Zoro trying to help him but she was paralyzed again. She was a bad excuse of a princess... She was about to be a queen... And married with a criminal.

"I'll be right back." Nami suddenly said, making the duo look at her "Don't go anywhere and don't make too much sound."

Nami instantly ran away, thinking of a plan. She had to get into the castle with this awful dress and she had to think of an idea immediately. The princess walked into the kitchen via the backdoor and she stopped suddenly. She got an idea.

"Do you need something?" She heard from far behind her. Nami turned around, looking at the blonde cook who suddenly gasped "Y-Your highness! My apologies, I didn't see it was you!" Sanji said, bowing down and looking at the ground. Granted, Nami's dress was torn and ugly, so she understood the confusion.

Sanji looked up again and his eyes slightly widened. "May I ask... What you are going to do with that knife in your hand?"

"You may not." Nami answered, looking at the shining knife in her hand. She got an idea, but she wasn't sure she should do it. Nami looked back at Sanji again with a smile. "But you may help me save Luffy?"

"Luffy? What happened with Luffy!?"

"I have no time to lose so I will explain later." Nami said. "But now, help me to hide the knife."

"Hide the... Knife?" Sanji wondered out loud, but he gasped as soon as Nami stabbed the knife into her shoulder. "O-Oi! What are you doing!" He ran to Nami, but she kept stabbing a few more time. "Princess, stop!"

Nami stopped and her whole body shock. She gave the knife to Sanji, who could only look with horror. The blood rapidly moistened her white dress. "Hide the knife far away and under the ground. Hide in the maze. We will meet there." Nami explained, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder. She kept thinking how much more pain Luffy should be feeling right now.

Nami ran through the castle, yelling for help from the servants. The servants heard her but they didn't know what to expect, until they saw the blood and dress. "Princess! What happened!" A servant asked shocked.

"Bring me to the doctor please! I got attacked by a wolf!" She was amazed with herself how good she could lie.

"A wolf! That is awful! Come with me!" The servants helped Nami to the doctor and Nami exaggerated her pain by making lots of noise. The servant opened the door and Law looked at them all with confusion, but his confusion turned to shock when he saw Nami. "Help her! She got attacked by a wolf!" a servant said, putting Nami down on a chair.

Law immediately looked at her wound. The servants left them alone and Law studied Nami. The princess felt a bit insecure, shaking from nervousness. "So... A wolf?" Law asked. Nami nodded softly. "I see..."

Law grabbed bandages and ointment. He also had pills in a bottle, probably painkillers. He took care of her wound and she was playing with a piece of her dress. "It doesn't seem like a wolf bite or scratch..."

Nami looked at the bottle with ointment "That doesn't seem like enough ointment for my wound."

Law cocked and eyebrow, but he shrugged. He didn't want to think too much about what she was actually planning, because he could clearly see by the angle and wound she implemented the wound on herself with a knife.

"I'll get some more for you then." he answered "Would you also like more bandages and painkillers?"

"Yes, please."

Nami was thinking Law might already have found out she wasn't doing this for herself, but if he had troubles with it, he should just say so.

"This is going to turn into a scar." Law said, patching the wound up. "I'm done."

Nami looked at her bandages and nodded. It was throbbing and stinging, but the pain she felt was nowhere close to Luffy's. Law gave extra bandages, ointment and painkillers and Nami smiled in gratefulness.

"Thank you!" she said with a grin.

"Sure." Law answered, sitting down on his chair again "Just be careful."

Nami knew he wasn't talking about the wolf, because he didn't believe that was what happened. Maybe she could trust Law more than she thought...

Nami sprinted through the castle again and she ran to the garden. She needed to be fast to help Luffy. She turned around the corner and she gasped when she saw Sanji suddenly standing in front of her. She had already forgotten the deal she had made with him.

"What is going on, princess-swama?"

"Alright, I'll tell you but you have to walk with me on the same time." Nami said, grabbing him by his arm. Sanji could melt and die right there and then, but he had to pay attention to her. After all, something had happened with Luffy. "Prince Lucci apparently is a criminal. Luffy eavesdropped on their plans and they want to kill me to gain the power over this empire." Nami explained. Sanji let his cigarette drop in shock. He knew Luffy couldn't lie he must be telling the truth.

"One of Lucci's knights told Arlong - Luffy and I sometimes met. As you know, it's forbidden for slaves to see Royals..."

"Oh god, no." Sanji said, already imagining what could have happened.

"Luffy is punished with 150 whippings. I stabbed myself in my shoulder to get ointment and bandages which are meant for him. He might have a fever..." she explained.

"Where is he! We have to run!" Sanji said. Nami gulped and nodded, running while Sanji was following her.

They ran through the maze, until Nami stopped at the place they had to be. Nami walked through the hedge and Sanji followed her, both looking at Luffy who was lying at the bench and Zoro and Robin trying to help him.

"I did it! I got it!" Nami suddenly said, walking to them with the supplies she got.

Robin and Zoro looked with widened eyes, seeing her dress drenched with blood and her shoulder patched up. Luffy opened one eye, trying to look at what happened around him, but he didn't have enough strength.

"What exactly did you do?" Robin asked with shock.

"Nothing much." Nami lied, opened the lid and she put a bit of ointment on Luffy's back. "Sorry if this hurts." Luffy already groaned in protest.

"What did you do?" Zoro now asked. She couldn't just get that ointment and bandages for free and without explanation.

"Nothing, really. I just deliberately stabbed myself to get this from the doctor."

"You stabbed yourself!?" Robin asked worried "Why would you hurt yourself!"

Sanji could only stare at Luffy. His friend looked awful... He didn't even hear the conversation out of rage towards Arlong.

"Because Luffy did too!" Nami suddenly said mad. They now looked at her speechless. Luffy could only listen to what she said, if his body allowed him to stay conscious for a while. "He heard I got in trouble and he immediately went to me! If he didn't, Lucci's knights wouldn't know about his contact with me and he wouldn't get the whippings!" she explained "He got hurt because of one stupid law, and I felt bad, so I had to do something even if it was hurting myself! Now shut up and help me patch him up!"

Robin, Zoro and Sanji nodded and they immediately helped him. They gave him the painkillers, ointment and bandages. Luffy kept protesting, but they kept telling him he would heal fast.

"Alright, I think we should take shifts. Robin, Sanji and I will stay with Luffy every few hours. We can't carry him to the shed because if someone sees him with all the aid on his body, he might be in even more trouble." Zoro explained "At least it is warm at night, so he won't get cold..."

"Wait, what about me?" Nami asked confused as Zoro didn't say her name.

"It will be dangerous if they find out you are gone, princess. So you have to stay at the castle." Robin said, getting why Zoro hadn't said her name. "We will let you know how he is doing."

Nami frowned deeply. She understood why she couldn't take shifts, but she still wanted to help Luffy. Even though she helped him more than the others now with the supplies she got. Talking about supplies, her shoulder really began to sting right now, but she didn't care. Everything she got was for Luffy.

"A-Alright..." the princess answered. "I understand..." she looked at Luffy and he seemed to be asleep. That was good because he would heal quicker like this... Sleep was the best medicine...

She still couldn't believe this was her fault. It was actually Arlong's fault really, but she should have told Luffy to never meet with her again... But for some reason, she got attracted to him ever since the first time she met him.

"If you guys need some more stuff, tell me and I will try and get it."

"How? By stabbing yourself some more?" Zoro asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No, by asking the doctor. I think I can trust him."

"Don't." Sanji said, taking a drag of his cigarette "At this point, you should trust no one, princess-swama."

The princess sighed. This annoyed her... She wanted to be there for Luffy, but they didn't let her. She nodded as answer. Robin felt bad for Nami because she understood she felt guilty, but Sanji and Zoro were right.

"I'll try and visit then..." Nami said, looking at Luffy with a slight pout. Robin, Sanji and Zoro nodded with a frown. It was the best thing to do...

.oOo.

The day turned into night and everyone headed towards their beds. Of course, the princess couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but think about Luffy. Turning around in her bed a few times, she tried to feel tired and she tried to fall asleep.

It didn't work.

Nami sat up straight and she looked at her French doors, wondering what to do. She couldn't see Luffy from her balcony and she couldn't ask someone how it was going.

The princess went out of her bed and she made a sleeping form under her blankets with some pillows. She knew she shouldn't do this, but she really had to check up on Luffy. Otherwise, she couldn't sleep. Nami looked at her blankets and only now she noticed her bandages were soaked.

She decided to put on a brown cloak. The cloak was supposed so hide her and hide her wound. She exited her room and she secretly walked through the hallways. Nami didn't know if Robin was holding watch on Luffy or if she was in the castle. Either way, Robin would get really mad if she saw Nami...

Nami walked through the garden and she went towards her secret hideout via a different route. She was close by and she looked around, not seeing anyone. Nami went through the hedge, seeing Luffy sleep with a blanket covering him. The snoring was noticeable so she was glad he was feeling better...

She couldn't help but wonder why nobody was here...

The back of her fingers brushed his forehead. He didn't feel hot anymore so his fever was probably gone. Luffy opened one eye and Nami gasped. She wanted to say something, but Luffy put his finger on her lips, making her confused. Why did she have to be quiet? After a while, she understood. Her eyes widened after hearing some sort of 'clank' sound.

There's a knight in the maze...

"Zoro is hiding." Luffy whispered softly "It's one of Lucci's."

Her face turned pale. Apparently someone found out Luffy was gone and not in the shed... So they were trying to find him here.

Damnit, if Luffy hadn't heard them, he wouldn't be in this much of trouble... Besides that, seeing a royal was the biggest problem. And here she was, again with the slave.

"I'm so sorry." Nami whispered "This is my fault. We shouldn't have met and I should have told you to never see me again."

"Even if you did tell me, I would still go to you." he said with a grin. Nami's eyebrows knitted into a frown. He was probably right... Nami already found out Luffy was terrible stubborn...

"How is your back?" She whispered. She saw someone put a blanket over him even though it was warm enough outside.

"Better than normal... The 150 whippings feel like 50 whippings..."

"That's good, I guess?"

The black haired grinned and nodded. She was happy he could grin again. "Do you blame me?"

Luffy looked at her with his owlish eyes, seeing the guilt in her eyes. "Of course not, idiot." Nami had to hold back, because she wanted to punch him right there. How dare he call a royal an idiot! "And you?"

Nami blinked, wondering what he meant. She saw his eyes were fixated on her arm. She looked and she saw a droplet of blood roll down her arm. She hadn't even noticed or felt it. "Oh, yeah. I'm doing fine. It was worth it."

They both shut up, hearing the clanking sound getting closer. It should be impossible for the knight to find this place. They both gasped, hearing a louder clanking sound, as if the knight got knocked over.

Nami and Luffy looked both with widened eyes at each other. W-was someone fighting with the knight? They were weak compared to them...

They heard the hedge move and Nami instantly stood up to stand in front of Luffy. Luffy, of course, noticed. He was surprised how fast she handled. She wanted to protect him, so she was trying her best.

Nami stopped with her protective stance after seeing Zoro and Sanji coming out from the hedge. They sighed happy, seeing Nami and Luffy. "Thank Oda, princess-swama..."

"We thought Luffy might have been taken away..."

Nami was only speechless and frozen, seeing the brick in Zoro's hands. "W-what did you do!?"

Sanji and Zoro now also looked at the brick and back at Nami "We hit him..."

"What?" Luffy sat up straight, but the pain shot back into his back "Ouch, bad idea."

"He is unconscious now, so we have to tie him up... If he goes free, he will tell Lucci and his men..." Sanji explained. Nami and Zoro nodded.

The princess couldn't even imagine tying someone up... But well, she couldn't imagine befriending slaves, getting engaged to a criminal and getting a dead treatment...

And here she was, in the middle of the maze tying up an alliance of her criminal fiance, with her befriended slaves...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, this chapter is a little bit shorter than normally, but that's because by sister is in the middle of exams right now. But here is a new short chapter! Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece**

* * *

The princess kept playing with her dress as she sat on a chair in the infirmary. As she was playing with her dress, she kept staring back at the doctor who was staring at her with crossed arms. The orange haired princess now bit her underlip, not knowing what he was going to say after her request.

"Listen, princess..." he finally started "Your wound is mostly healed now. You don't need ointment, bandages or painkillers..." Nami's eyebrows knitted down after Law's statement. "I also reckon you don't stab yourself in your other arm..."

Shit... He really was too smart... It annoyed Nami...

"And as far as this is a 'Royal order' I don't know what is going on and I might lose my job. You might also come into trouble..." Nami had to count till ten to not lose her patience. Law leaned forward to grab a pen and paper, and he wrote something. Nami looked with curiosity. The doctor now gave the note to Nami, who read it with a raised eyebrow.

"Listen closely. This is a great friend of mine, also a doctor. This is his address. Go visit him and he will help you greatly. But don't get startled by his appearance." Law explained. Nami first looked with widened eyes at the letter, and she now raised her head to look back at the castle's doctor.

"Eh?" Nami asked "Appearance?"

"Yes." Law stated, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed again. "He isn't only a doctor who does medic stuff, but he also got interested in devil potions... He made a few and tried one... He now turned into a small reindeer."

"You're shitting me..."

"Language, princess." Law reminded her with half lidded eyes "I'm honest. Don't get startled because he apparently drank one which made this permanent and it makes him very sad. But don't make his appearance trick you. He is very young and a genius and he will help you out."

"I don't know how to thank you..." Nami said with a honest smile, holding the note close to her chest. "Once this all is over, I will explain everything to you. You'll be in my debt."

"I don't need to know. Just don't get in trouble."

Nami nodded with a huge smile and blush on her cheeks. Now she had a great opportunity to help Luffy!

.oOo.

The day turned into night and Nami couldn't sleep still. She kept seeing Luffy in her mind, sleeping on the cold bench in the garden maze - and here she was, sleeping in her huge, fluffy and warm bed. The princess turned around and she yelled in her pillow, annoyed as hell by this whole situation. Everything has gotten so chaotic.

Nami's life now existed out of avoiding Lucci and his gang, helping Luffy and holding everything a secret to her parents before they get killed... And Arlong kept asking where Luffy was. She kept lying to Arlong and she had to hold back to not slap him in the middle of his ugly face.

Nami sat up straight with a huff and she turned onto the edge of her bed. Nami did the same thing as she did a few days ago and she sneaked out of her room, running to the maze. She had to be sure no one saw her because the others also could be into trouble. Nami went through the hedge and she smiled as she saw Luffy sleep again. Nami looked around, seeing no one else. Maybe Zoro or Sanji were walking around to make sure no one was here...

The princess slowly walked towards the slave, who seemed to be sleeping on the bench with a blanket. She crouched in front of him and she stared at his face, seeing how peaceful he looked. At first she looked at his face to see if he slept ok, but now she noticed she just ended up staring at him.

She had so much going on right now. She had to find out how to go to that doctor... The magical reindeer doctor called Chopper... She had an evil fiance and she had to be careful with everything she was doing...

But his face somehow soothed her...

He was breathing very softly and his face looked as if nothing was going on. Her eyes traced his face. His soft looking skin... His eyelids and eyebrows... His nose and his lips. Nami sighed with a smile, but her eyes suddenly widened... Was she... Swooning right now?!

No, no, no! That would be very bad! Luffy already got into trouble because of her, but this would be even worse! Nami stood up straight and she paced back and forth. An affair is not done, especially not with a slave. Nami stopped with pacing and she stared at the sleeping slave again.

The princess was going to turn crazy. Why the hell does her heart skip a beat when she was looking at Luffy!? When did this happen?! Nami took a deep breath. Her heart was just playing crazy tricks on her because of all the chaos happening nowadays. The orange haired woman almost screamed when the hedge opened up, but she got happy again after seeing her handmaid, Robin. Robin looked surprised at the princess.

"Princess-"

"Nami."

"Nami... What are you doing here?" The black haired handmaid wondered surprised. Robin kept forgetting Nami didn't want to be called 'princess' by her.

Nami's eyes glanced at the sleeping body and Robin noticed. "Nothing much. Just looking if everything was going ok."

"If it wasn't, I would tell you." Robin said with a smile. Nami nodded a little bit uneasy, because Robin was right. Luffy made a soft sound and instantly caught their attention, but he only seemed to be moving a bit. Both women sighed. Nami kept staring at Luffy and an idea suddenly popped into her head. The doctor.

"Robin!" Nami suddenly said, making Robin taken aback. "I need your help!"

"What? For what?" Robin asked as she walked towards the princess.

"I got an address for a different doctor. He lives in this town and he might help us with Luffy. But I can't visit him because everyone will be crazy if they find out I'm gone. So plea-"

"I get it." Robin said with a smile "But how are you sure I can trust him? What if he works together with Lucci?"

Nami's lips suddenly stuck together. Maybe Zoro was right when he said she shouldn't trust Law... But she wanted to be sure... Her brown eyes glanced at Luffy again and she frowned. Nami just wanted to make sure Luffy would turn healthy again. "I... I can't be sure..." Nami answered "Otherwise, I will go with you. I will tell my parents we are going to look for jewelry for the wedding! They will certainly approve!"

Robin frowned softly, but she gave a small noticeable nod. "Alright... This will be very dangerous, but we have to try..."

"And in the meanwhile... Zoro or Sanji will look after Luffy... Since one of them also have to look after the caught guard we are hiding in the chambers right now."

"Alright. I'm going to walk through the maze again. Let's meet up tomorrow in your room after breakfast. During breakfast, you'll ask your parents approval." Robin summed up. Nami nodded with a grin, happy her handmaid would listen so easily. "One problem might be... The Four Knights... Knowing your parents they have to travel with you, so we have to shake them off when we're in town."

That's true... Nami hadn't thought about that. The princess nodded with a determined smile.

"Alright... I'll see you tomorrow." Robin said before leaving the hidden space in the maze again. Nami smiled and wanted to leave, but before she could, Luffy already grabbed her by her wrist.

"Oi." Nami's skeleton nearly jumped out of her body when she got grabbed. She looked down, seeing Luffy's owlish eyes on her "Isn't that dangerous?"

Nami cocked an eyebrow looking at the slave "Isn't it dangerous of you still meeting me every time, even though you know slaves aren't allowed to see royals?" she answered his question with hers. Luffy now looked with pursed lips at the princess, annoyed at her question because it made him feel dumb. "And to be totally honest, Lucci's knights knows we have contact and we have hidden you somewhere. Arlong keeps asking for you and my parents are also in trouble. We are hiding one of Lucci's knights in the chambers. We are screwed anyway." she added, turning Luffy's lips bigger.

"Well, yeah.." he answered "But I don't like the idea of you getting in trouble."

"Why do you care?" Nami asked with a cocked eyebrow "You got hurt because of me, how about we trade places for once?"

"Are you stupid?" he asked, making Nami extremely annoyed. How could she have been smitten just a few minutes ago!? "I don't want my friends to get hurt, especially when I'm not there."

Nami looked at him with an expressionless face. Did he just call her friend? He decided on that rather quickly. Nami smiled softly at him and she pried Luffy's hand away from her wrist. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen with me, idiot. Don't forget I'm having the Four Knights around me." she answered "Now sleep and and heal faster."

Luffy pouted and nodded, but he didn't close his eyes.

"B-Besides that..." Nami muttered "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you are here." Luffy answered, causing Nami to turn pale "You were walking weird circles and you seemed to turn crazy or something... I peeked from one eye."

"Well, isn't that convenient!" Nami answered sarcastically "Now sleep before I beat you into eternal slumber!"

Luffy pouted his lips again and he closed his eyes. Nami stomped out of the secret hideout and Luffy opened his eyes again. As if he could sleep now with that weird princess demanding him to sleep...

The princess exited the maze angrily. Who the hell was she kidding. Her feelings were really just playing mind-tricks on her. No way in hell she became in love with that idiotic slave! Nami entered the castle and she had to go to bed fast, to prepare herself for tomorrow. She really had to make sure the plans with Robin would work out, because she really needed help for Luffy.

Nami walked through the hallways, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard someone talk. The princess couldn't figure out who it was, and she also didn't want to find out before they saw her so she just kept herself hidden.

"I swear, if we find that slave, he'll get such a bigger punishment than those 150 whippings."

Nami's eyes widened. What did he just say...? So if Luffy would finally get healed, he would get punished again?

"Because let's be honest, he deserves it. Not only does he have contact with the princess, he is hiding now and avoiding all his tasks."

Nami began to shake in anger and fear. Maybe... Just maybe... Nami had to bring Luffy with her and hide him somewhere in town... Where, she doesn't know yet, but she couldn't let this happen again!

'Alright... New plan...' Nami thought to herself 'I have to hide Luffy somewhere in town tomorrow...'

Nami smiled and nodded at her new plan... Not knowing how bad this plan actually was...


End file.
